miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 57
Update #57 - 03/14/2018 Game * Fixed crash when entering the dirt bike with the lights on (was a client only hotfix released earlier) * Tents, campfires, and drying racks can be placed in a clan member's base (in addition to anywhere away from a base) * A player picking up/harvesting an item won't cancel another player's crafting action * If a player drops any item while crafting then their current crafting action is cancelled * Fixed a dupe item glitch * Don't allow attacking while sitting * Don't allow kicking while sitting * Looting some clothing items from a corpse/crate will no longer cause the underlying player's skin mesh to also show * Fixes for properly hiding underlying layers of clothing * Fixes for several physics issues * Special attack key (default T) cannot be used to attack using a melee weapon (use the normal fire/attack key) * Updated shader cache to reduce stalls while playing * Can now kick and punch while holding binoculars * Decreased metal base part mass for improved towing experience Base Building * Upgraded tower added * If a cable attach position could not be found then the cable isn't displayed - prevents power cables from going clear across the map * Adjusted how base lights are created in code to help eliminate invisible parts (where you could still see the action menu) * Fixes for missing base building parts on clients Items * Reduced giant gnome spawn chance * Craftable sand bag now uses the sandbag model instead of the generic wooden block * Fixed spelling casing on server crafted items * Adjusted welding mask overlay * Ghillie suit variations added * Fixed wool gloves green item description * Raincoats added (several color variations) * Spiked football shoulder pads added (craftable item) * C4 trap added * Remove tactical speed reduction for fists (when not wielding a weapon) * Decreased tactical speed reduction for Bows * Updated texture on map item to show latest map additions AI * Player speed now affects AI visual perception - move slow to be less noticeable * AI now correctly scale damage when they are hit based on where you hit them at * Mutants can now throw rock when they are in tight spaces * Easier to lose mutants when trying to hide from them * Improved mutant search behavior after losing target * Adjusted AI stimulus level from player footsteps Map * Northeast mountain area near Cape Bay, Clyde Hill and Orca Dam is now open * Northeast beach area beyond Cape Bay is now open * Added new Radar Dish area * Added AI exclusions for Orca Dam lake * Map signs placed in the world now display your location on the map * Other minor fixes and tweaks to various building prefabs and world object placements * Fixed hole in bear cave * Optimized bear caves and improved lighting for them * Fixed cube map in the Orca dam tunnel (improves lighting there) * Fixed several spawner positions on abandoned vehicles and Orca Dam Audio * Attempted fix for audio high-pitch squeal bug. Please provide feedback on Discord if you're still experiencing this bug. Animations * Wolf slope animations added * Fixed some blendspace issues with the bear and two-headed dog * Fixed LODs for rooster when ragdolling * Pickaxe - once over of poses to make sure there is no clipping with the camera * MK18 Reaper - change fire mode animations added * Axe - some general animation fixes Models/Textures * Optimized dam prefab/area * Fixed several missing surface type errors * Added LODs for cargo pants on ground models * Added LODs for hoodie on ground models * Increased roof physics proxy on motel to help prevent playing being able to clip up through it to get on top where they shouldn't be able to Hotfix #57a - 03/16/2018 * Fix for context menu in the UI * Reduced weight of raincoats * Fixed 10mm ammo so it can't damage bases * Fix for wrong tools being able to harvest resources * Fix for alt+attack bug * Fix to allow F key to be used for harvesting resources Hotfix #57b - 04/03/18 * Melee weapon durability should always decrease while attacking a base * Fixed issue that could send too many achievement updates to Steam * Fixed issue where bases could keep being validated after all parts had fallen (would essentially lock up servers) << Back to Update #56 | Proceed to Update #58 >> Category:Patch